The invention relates to a transmission structure, more particularly to a transmission structure having a spherical plain bearing that can reduce vibration and torque in order to provide smooth motions for the animated ornamental lightings.
Nowadays it is a common practice to decorate sites of festivals and conventions with ornamental articles to foster joyful atmosphere. Ornamental lightings are indispensable articles for those events, especially for occasions such as flower lamps in Lantern festival, Christmas lights for Christmas, etc. In addition, in many parades, family parties and gatherings for celebrating special events, various types of ornamental lights are usually being used to augment the amusing and entertaining effect. Many people who care about quality of life also tend to decorate their living environment with some sorts of ornamental lightings in order to convey an atmosphere of joy and romance.
However, conventional ornamental lights are usually two-dimensional types with a lamp coupling to a fixed socket, they merely offer a two-dimensional and wall decorating effect, but cannot stand by themselves. Comparing with three-dimensional ornamental lights, they are less exciting and do not have lively effect.
While Conventional three-dimensional animal-shaped decorative lightings are comprised of an integrally fixed frame by which the lightings can be placed in standing position with support members, however, the facial expressions of these decorative lightings are always dull and stiff, which can only attract people""s attention by an integrally fixed and beautiful frame on which different kinds and colors of shining light tubes or light bulbs are mounted. Since the conventional decorative lightings have been extant for a long time without particular variety, people are fed up with the lightings. Therefore, a new kind of decorative lighting that can execute the same motions as a real creature is needed. In respect to the above deficiencies, inventor of this invention is therefore invented an animated decorative lighting which can performs various motions of real creatures actuated by a simple transmission mechanism, however, there are still imperfections, notably:
1. The transmission mechanism of that invention merely used ordinary linkages having a anchoring hole at both ends, having one end mounted on the shaft of a motor and the other end mounted on the output members of different parts of the lighting; the position of the above anchoring hole on the shaft or the output members are fixed, thus the output members are force to move according to the motor, even there are positions that the output members cannot follow the rotation of the motor, it is also forced to follow, these kinds of force action will cause fretting and galling between the anchoring hole and the output members or the shaft, which eventually increase torque to the motor, reducing its efficiency and more seriously affect the normal life-span of the motor.
2. The above connection between linkage and output member, can merely transmit the rotating motions of the motor to plane motions, i.e. two-dimensional movement only, which is not animated and vivid enough, thus affecting the overall attraction of the lighting.
The principal object of the invention to overcome the above deficiencies by providing an improved transmission structure for animated ornamental lightings, which is using spherical plain bearings as the rod ends of a connecting linkage in order to produce various misalignment, so as to reduce fretting or galling between contact surfaces, thus reducing torque, increasing efficiency and the life-span of the motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to use spherical plain bearing as the transmission device for the animated ornamental lightings to produce more smoothly and vividly motions so that the lightings become more lively and attractive, thereby providing familiarity and curiosity to people, in order to differentiate from the conventional decorative lightings and has excellent commodity competitiveness.